


Kun olet menettänyt kaiken

by little_escapist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Loss
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: Estel on mennyt.Kirjoitettu FF10 -haasteeseen Loftikseen vuonna 2010.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel





	Kun olet menettänyt kaiken

Varhaisen kevään päivä on viileä, väritön, harmaa. Ei ole valoisaa, ei pimeää – mutta pimeys leviää ympärille sisältäni. Kun kävelen yksin pois Rath Díneniltä, tuntuu, kuin yö olisi laskeutunut ylleni ja vienyt pois kaiken. Värit, valon, lämmön, seuran. Olen yksin.

Estel on mennyt.

Hiljaiset kyyneleet virtaavat poskillani, mutta minä en välitä. Olen yksin, yritän edelleen epätoivoisesti kurottaa sinua kohti, mutta et ole siellä. Olen menettänyt kaiken, minkä sain, kun sinä keskikesän päivänä lupauduin ihmiselle. Nyt tuntuvat niin lyhyiltä ne kerran pitkät onnen vuodet.

Hiljaisella vuoteella makaa mies, johon sidoin kaikkeni. Sinä olet mennyt.

Askelteni kaiku kivetyllä tiellä on yksinäinen. En enää kuule askeliasi viereltäni. Poissa on lämmin läheisyys, turva, vain minulle tarkoitettu kuiskaus – sinä olet poissa. Muistan kaiken, ja yhtä aikaa haluan muistaa ja unohtaa. Karhea äänesi, hiljainen naurusi, hellä kosketuksesi. Muistan, miltä tuntui tavata pitkän eron jälkeen. Mutta tämä ero on viimeinen, enää et tule takaisin. Kaipaan sinua niin, että minuun sattuu, sattuu enemmän kuin koskaan.

Tiedän yhä, mihin minua viimeksi koskit, mutta en tunne sitä enää: kylmä tuuli pyyhki sen muiston iholtani. Muistan viimeiset sanasi. ” _Katso! emme ole ikuisiksi ajoiksi sidotut maan piiriin, ja sen tuolla puolen on enemmän kuin muisto.”_ Tietäisinpä vain, mitä tarkoitit.

Pimeys kerääntyy ympärilleni, vie maailmasta kaiken. Vain pimeys on jäljellä, kun sinä et enää tuo valoa sen keskelle, sillä pimeä tämä maailma on vaikka paha kukistettiin. Sitä pimeyttä eivät läpäise edes Elberethin tähdet, joiden alla sanoit rakastavasi minua. Tämä maailma on kuin pimeä talven aamu, kylmä ja vailla toivoa. Musta tyhjyys nielee kaiken, ja minä olen yksin, yksin.

Tahtoisin edes yhden hetken kanssasi. Sanoit, että tuolla puolen on enemmän kuin muisto, mutta miten se voisi lohduttaa minua nyt? Sanasi eivät tuo helpotusta tai lohtua, eivät poista pimeää. Juuri nyt jäljellä on vain muisto. En tahdo sitä: minä tahdon sinut, en sitä kalpeaa kuvaa, joka on kylmä kuin tunturipuro.

Sinä olet mennyt.

Vain pimeys jää.

**Author's Note:**

> Aragornin viimeiset sanat ovat suoraan TSH:n liitteistä.


End file.
